


A Preoccupied Anne is Dangerous

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [16]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne forgetting to take care of herself, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Gilbert being worried about his wife, Married Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, wattpad prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Gilbert and Anne are married at this point. Anne has been so preoccupied with her writing and has gone far too long without eating. One day, Anne becomes so fatigued she collapses into Gilbert's arms. With Anne pressed against him, Gilbert hears the hollow, rumbling noises coming from Anne's stomach as he lays her on the sofa. When Anne regains consciousness, Gilbert immediately launches into a livid, but concerned rant that ends with him asking her, "Why didn't you tell me you hadn't eaten anything sooner?", but before Anne can answer, she is hit with a hunger pang followed by a loud growl. Gilbert rubs Anne's tummy to ease the pain while they wait and offers to cook for her.or: Gilbert takes cares of his wife after she forgets to take care of herself
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Preoccupied Anne is Dangerous

Gilbert knew how dangerous it was when Anne was totally invested in her writing. He'd heard the stories from Diana and Marilla. He remembers when he accompanied Anne to Charlottetown for the first time (when she was totally embarrassed by her adoptive mother and snapped at him horribly) - that she can be so focused on a task that she will easily forget to eat or drink.

This is exactly how he found her after his day's rounds. With her nose almost pressed the piece of paper she was typing at (a wedding present from Diana), a larger stack than what she had started with when he left to attend to his patience with a kiss to the top of her head as he told her he loved her.

He watched as she sat up a little and rolled her shoulders. How long had she been sat in front of her typewriter for? He knew her well enough that she wouldn't stop writing until she had it finished.

It had been going on for a short amount of time now, with Gilbert having to pull his bride away from her beloved typewriter so he could some form of sustenance inside of her. Usually, she walked away from the typewriter with a few whines of complaint - but she walked regardless.

However, today was completely different. He had found some cold meat in the icebox from the roast they made on Sunday - considering it was only Tuesday, the meat was still ok. 

"Anne?" He almost cooed at his wife. Her beautiful red hair down in waves behind the chair, Gilbert ran his fingers through it, hoping to gain her attention. She let a grumble and protested being pulled away from her work. Gilbert sighed heavily, crouching down to look at her (like he would look at a child). "Anne, please, I know you don't want to stop writing, but you need to eat, my love," Gilbert gently shook her - which pulled Anne away from her writing. She hadn't had a single thing to neither eat nor drink since she woke up that morning when Gilbert told her to eat the piece of toast and glass of water before he went on his rounds.

The slight dehydration and hunger pains had been easy to ignore when she was focused on her writing. However, now that she had been pulled away from it - she couldn't ignore it.

She made a whine in pain, as Gilbert watched with wide eyes and his heart in his throat - as Anne collapsed into his side. After his father lost his mother, Bash had lost Mary - he was absolutely terrified that he would be the next to lose his wife. Not his darling Anne-girl, he couldn't live without her. There was nobody for him, but his girl.

"Anne?" He called to her, getting her down from the chair gently, and laid her on her side on their couch, the way that he was taught about medical school. "No. No. No. No. No, no! Anne, answer me, please!" He begged, taking the side of her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

Gilbert sat at his wife's side, listening to her heart (after he had called to the other doctor in Four Winds for help - he really didn't want to be pulled away from Anne's side).

After a few loud gurgles from her stomach, Gilbert's heart in his throat, Anne soon regained consciousness. Gilbert looked down at her when she made a noise, he saw her pretty grey-green eyes opening, she looked a bit dazed and was probably wondering what was happening.

"Anne, thank heavens!" He smiled, reaching down to take her face in the hand that had been cradling her cheek - as he pressed kiss after kiss to any patch of skin that he could lay his lips on. "I thought I was going to lose you!" He tells her, now running his fingers through her hair.

She smiles at him, reaching her hand up so that it rests on his cheek. He turns his head slightly and presses a kiss to her this hand.

"How come you didn't get anything to eat while you were doing your work, and I know what you're going to say. That you were focused on your writing. But, Anne I was terrified! I thought I was going to lose you, after dad lost my mother, and Bash lost Mary. I was scared I would be next," Since they started courting, all Gilbert wanted to do was lay his heart on his sleeve and tell Anne everything little thing that he was thinking.

Anne looked away from Gilbert, ashamed of the way she has acted. "Anne, I know that before we were together, and before we got married. You could spend hours working on your novel, and I know I probably sound like a nagging husband, but I don't know what I would do without you," 

"No, I know what I would do. I'd move back to Avonlea and help Bash with the farm for the rest of my life," Gilbert admits, reaching over for her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Why didn't you tell me you hadn't eaten anything sooner?"

Anne looked down, almost like she was going to start crying. Gilbert gently nudged her on the couch and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Anne. It's just when I saw you laid in my arms, almost like you weren't breathing,"

"I got some cold meat out from the roast the other day, you are having a sandwich, whilst I put the stew on," Gilbert tells her, before Anne almost curls in on herself with a hunger pain.

He reaches over as he gently rubs and kneads Anne's stomach to help with the pain. Once it had passed, he quickly made a sandwich and carried his wife into the kitchen-dining room, similar to the one back at Green Gables, as they talked about his rounds while she finished the sandwich and he attended to their evening meal.


End file.
